Hidden Sibling
by Trisana Tenebrae
Summary: I don't know how to explain it other then alot of drama
1. Chapter 1

The Hidden Sibling

By: Trisana

Me: hey guys this is my first real ficcy so sorry is if its rough. I am working on it…This story idea was loosely based off a story called And he doth descend into the depths of heaven. If the writer of that could get a hold of me so I can A) ask her if its okay I post this and B) give her huge congrats on a great idea that I mangled then it would be appreciated. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I dun own shit…..

As a young woman and man ran through the rain, the woman carried a little girl of 6. The woman stopped at a church and the man looked at his wife, worry evident in his eyes. "Catherine, do we have to leave her here? She will be fine with Mamoru." The man said as he placed his arms around the woman's shoulders.

The woman shook her head, her black hair swinging slightly with the movement. "No… if we do that she will be pulled into Oz, and Mamoru is so cruel to her, If only Hirro was still alive, they acted like they were one person. And Hirro never harmed her the way Mamoru has, He was there when she needed him." Catherine said as she held her child. The man nodded and knocked on the wooden doors that belonged to the small church. The child was quiet until a nun came, then she started crying as the truth of the matter came crashing upon her little head. The mother hugged her baby tight and started to cry into her hair as Catherine tried to stop the aching pain in her heart. After a few moments Catherine pushed her baby towards the nun, only to watch her run to her father and watched as her father picked her up and held her tightly.

"Papa…please don't leave me here I will be a good girl I promise… Please say you love me and that you won't leave me here." The girl sobbed into her father's strong shoulder, and as she cried, her father also cried into the girl's hair. But before long he disentangled himself from his baby and handed her to the nun, both adults' cheek's tear stained in the moonlight.

"Please keep my baby safe but I ask you to give her a different last name so that Oz will not find her." The nun nodded and held the girl lightly as she slowly put her down and held her hand, her touch soft but her grip tight so the girl couldn't run to her parents. Catherine unclipped a locket form her neck and placed it around her daughter's neck, she then giggled when the locket hung around her stomach. "You will grow into the necklace my love. Never take the anklet off the one your oniisan gave you, okay?" Catherine asked as she stepped back and looked at the girl's ankle. The jumper Catherine had put on her daughter reached her knees and the shirt she wore under it was a dark blue that matched her forever-changing eyes. On the girl's ankle was the anklet, the little bells on it sparkling in the light. The girl nodded and smiled when her dad pulled out a pocket watch from a pocket in his jacket.

He gave it to the girl and said his voice rumbling like low thunder to the girl, "This pocket watch was a birthday present, it plays your lullaby so it will be like momma is singing to you every time you open it." The girl nodded and opened it to here her lullaby coming out of the locket. She smiled as the song played on her ears. The Pocket watch played the song that lulled her mind to sleep, but quiet enough that she had to hold I close to her ear to hear the songs. While she listened to the pocket watch the two adults left, their footsteps quiet and seemed to fade as the rain started to fall. When the girl realized that they were gone she ran from the church but fell on her knees when they were nowhere to be seen. The nun ran out after her and held the child as she started to sob. The sister was suddenly aware of two things, that the first child she was to take care of was standing in the doorway watching her and that the heavy raindrops falling from the sky were drenching her. So she picked the girl up and carried her back to the church, the girl sobbing in to the nun's habit.

"Now come Duo we have to get a bed ready for our new arrival." The nun said as she lightly pushed a 6 year old ahead of her into the bedroom where he slept. The boy smiled goofily and grabbed some bed sheets as the nun undressed the girl and got her into a warm pair of pants and a t-shirt that she had borrowed form the orphan bin. The girl was still crying as the nun changed her, but she smiled when the nun kissed her forehead and handed the girl her pocket watch. Duo had finished doing the bed and he smiled a lopsided smile at the girl as she climbed into bed and curled up in a ball, her pocket watch held tightly in her hands as the song played across her mind quietly calming her and eventually putting her to sleep. Meanwhile the nun walked calmly into the chapel and said her prayers, thinking about how Duo had gotten into his bed with out saying his prayers. A smile slid across her lips as she got up and walked to where the father of the church was.

"Father Maxwell." The nun's voice was quiet and respectful, her face kind. The father turned and smiled, his weathered face neatly folding into a kind smile. "Yes Sister Helen?" He questioned as he sat in a pew his weathered hands holding a bible. "We have yet another child. The parents left her here about a half hour ago. They wanted their child safe from OZ. What are we going to do? OZ soldiers come here when they are on the colony." Sister Helen said her voice frantic and scared for the sweet child that slept in the other room. Father Maxwell looked at Sister Helen, and didn't try to hide his guilt.

"She must be put on the streets and be killed or she will need to go to a different place." Father Maxwell stated, his voice like ice on Sister Helen's heart. "Can't we-" A soft knocking at one of the side entrances interrupted her. Sister Helen quickly got up and hurried to the door to see a woman there.


	2. Chapter 2

The hidden sibling

Me: wow the second chapter, sorry about the cliffhanger, same disclaimer!

"I can help you solve your problem." The new woman said her face hidden in shadow. Sister Helen let the woman in and helped her take her coat off. " My name is Setuna Mieou." She then quickly shut the door behind her. The woman was soaked to the bone and when she sat in the back pew across the aisle from where Father Maxwell was, her green hair pooled slightly in the seat. Sister Helen looked at the woman hope blossoming in her chocolate brown eyes. The woman started talking her voice kind but an edge to it to get anyone's attention, "By the time Serefina is fifteen she will be the perfect age for piloting a mobile suit and so are the other children I watch over. When she is fifteen I will take her and train her to pilot and she will be able to fight against OZ. By the time Duo is fifteen the male Gundam Doctors will take him in. " The woman tried to smile at the Sister and Father but her smile was stiff and unused. After she left, Sister Helen walked into the children's room and smiled softly at the sweet little girl that seemed to steal people's hearts even when she slept.

"I'm sorry little one but I guess God has your fate planned out and it looks like a hard one at that." Sister Helen whispered as she touched the child's face.

The next morning, the child was quiet and diligent to the prayers that Sister Helen had taught her to say every day and night. Sister Helen watched her from the shadows as she kneeled on her knees in front of a statue of Mother Mary. Her lips moved but no sound came out as she went over the prayer. After a half hour of saying the same pray over and over so as to memorize them she got up and lay down on a front pew and looked at Mary, her eyes fogging over as she tried not to cry. Sister Helen walked up soon after and the little girl closed her eyes to banish the tears that threatened to fall. "Little one, we still need to be introduced. My name is sister Helen and you are now under the roof of the Maxwell Church. The boy that sleeps in the same room as you is Duo; we picked him up from a slum in the city. Do you want to meet other people...?" Her voice trailed off so that the girl could fill in her name.

"My name is Serefina. Okaasan said I need a new last name though." Serefina said her voice strong and defiant. Her Prussian blue eyes changed to a color of dark green as she walked up to Mary and kissed her cheek, her lips cold and tingling from the marble statuette. Sister Helen smiled and went around the church introducing Serefina to people.

As the years passed and Serefina grew older, her mind seemed to let her parents fade and with her parents most of her emotions went with them. Serefina was now twelve and she was a novice in the church. She still went to school but her mind was like the artic, a cold and barren place. The only time she every laughed and was happy is when Duo was around. The time they spent together as they grew up grew into a romance but both were scared and unsure how to proceed.

As the years passed and the two entered their teen years, they began to act more like to kids trying to hide their emotions for each other behind funny jokes and new friends, Sister Helen saw this and so one day as Serefina sat on her knees in the chapel Sister Helen lightly knocked on Duo's door and when she heard a bored tone of enter she entered and looked at Duo who was sitting, leaning back on his chair, a pencil balanced on his nose.

"Hey Sister. What can I do for you?" Duo asked his fingers finding his collar to loosen it. Sister Helen laughed and handed him a note. "These are the things I need from the store. I want you to get these things and hurry there and back." Duo nodded and passed the chapel on his way out to see Serefina praying again her novice habit seeming to be over heating her. "Hey Serefina! Go and change then you and me are goin to the store." His speak slipping into the slang he spoke as a child.

Serefina got up and nodded her green eyes returning to a dark Prussian. 'Her eyes changed again. Which means she is upset…"Duo's thoughts trailed off as he saw Serefina walk out of her room that was next to his. Her black habit was replaced with a dark blue skirt that ended at her knees and a light blue blouse a dark blue vest over that. Her black hair had changed to brown but it was almost black in the summer. Her bangs fell in her eyes as she slipped her shoes on, her eyes staying their cold and barren Prussian color. As they walked to the local market, Duo cracked jokes and made Serefina giggle, her face looking like a fourteen-year-old face of an innocent child, instead of the worn torn child she really was. Earlier that year Duo had told Serefina he loved her and Serefina had told him she had to idea how to react, her mind yelling that she should tell him she loved him too, but the little voice of truth spoke up and reminded her that she was going to become a nun. Duo had smiled somewhat sadly and left her in the chapel. As they walked Serefina tried not to think about how close Duo was to her arm and how his eyes sparkled in the sun. Since Serefina was the better cook of the two, Duo let her pick the veggies and things so as he got the right quality.

"Hey Serefina. You member what I told ya a couple of months ago?" Duo asked his eyes watching the crowd. Serefina looked at him her eyes full of fear.

But she calmed down and said in a quiet tone, the tone she had acquired since she came the church, "Not really Duo. You have told me many things in the last couple of months." Duo looked at her and frowned at her back as looked at some baskets for Sister Helen. Serefina could feel his eyes and her eyes began to well with tears as she picked up a basket paid for it, and placed it in the huge basket they were shopping with. She kept her head down so as Duo wouldn't know she was about to cry. When her emotions were controlled and the evidence of tears was gone from her eyes, she smiled slightly at Duo and headed for the church. Duo followed mulling over his thoughts and trying not to get angry. When they returned Serefina went to the chapel, and Duo headed for the library to read his favorite books, Myths. Serefina walked into the chapel and walked to the front pew and sat down. She then laid down and stared at the marble figure of Mary, something she always seemed to find comfort in when ever her mind was in a huge knot.

As she passed the calendar she had gotten for a birthday, she realized that her fifteenth birthday was coming up. The war was just starting and yet everything on Colony L2 stayed mainly the same.

When the day dawned of her fifteenth birthday, Serefina awoke from her dream with tears on her cheeks. She quickly washed her face and slipped on a clean novice habit. Duo stuck his head in to Serefina's room to find Serefina sitting on the roof outside her window. The wind whipped her hair around and Duo smiled at the sight she made. 'Its like an angel from the mythology…' His thoughts trailed off as Serefina got down and sat at her desk, her brush floating through her hair quickly. Duo smiled and walked up behind her, slipping his arms around her petit waist. Serefina jumped slightly but leaned on Duo as if her body had lost all the strength it had possessed. Duo lightly kissed her cheek and whispered, "Happy Birthday Serefina-chan."

Serefina smiled and got up only to turn in Duo's embrace and give him a real kiss and then she whispered hoarsely, "Thank you Duo-chan." They stood like this for what seemed like ages to them before Duo grabbing her hand and pulling her into the chapel for the big birthday party. Serefina giggled lightly as she sat on a pew. As the day wore on Serefina's mind seemed to be alerting her of a horrible danger but all Serefina could think of was that some one was just worried and she was picking up on it. When the clock struck noon a strange woman came to the church and Sister Helen talked quietly with her.

She then called over Serefina and said in a quiet voice, "Serefina-chan this is Setsuna Mieou. She will help to you to become a Gundam pilot and save the colonies. You need to go and pack your things up because you leave immediately." Sister Helen didn't look Serefina in the eye because if she did she would break down. Serefina hurried to her room and quickly started to stuff habits and things of the like in to a suitcase.

"Don't bring any habits with you, just bring normal clothes…the place I'm taking you will not need habits." Setsuna said in a calm voice as she helped Serefina to pack. Serefina nodded quietly and fastened on an onyx cross chocker that Duo had given her on the anniversary of their first date. When she was done, Serefina and Setsuna walked out of the church, the party still going on.

A few days later Duo turned fifteen and the doctors came for him. The two children had been thrown in to the war, each not knowing their roles but each knowing that they had to survive.

The years pasted quickly and as the war ended, Duo had been one of the most known of the 8 Gundam pilots. The first five had been pushed into the spotlight and the last three had been only used in the most difficult of missions.


	3. Chapter 3

Same disclaimer people! 

Serefina's P.O.V

I knew that since the war was over we wouldn't be needed but it still bothered me that I had to be a guard for Queen Relena. But since I had had intense training before taking the mission, none of my emotions leaked through my mask. As Cera, Noa and I entered her study, I felt like I was playing babysitter. But since I had no say in it I dealt with it in my normal fashion.

Queen Relena looked up and yelled in the most annoying voice, that just seemed to grate my nerves, "HIRRO! YOU'RE HERE TO PROTECT ME LIKE YOU PROMISED!" I had no idea who this Hirro person was but I was still tackled by Queen Relena. I looked at Noa and smirked evilly as I pulled out my handgun and pointed at Queen Relena's temple.

"Omea o korosu Relena-sama." I whisper into her ear, my voice in a cold monotone.

Queen Relena stepped away and took a good look at my face, before saying, "How dare you copy my Hirro-chan's fashion? And I was mistaken that you, some stupid and disgusting solider, was my boyfriend the great Hirro Yui." She bragged but I quickly blocked her out and placed my backpack on a seat before stationing my self by the door.

Noa smiled kindly her amethyst eyes sparkling in the soft sunlight that had entered the room, and since it was her fashion she introduced everyone and was kind to people, and said in a respectful tone, "Relena-sama, We are your new personal guards. If you need anything please call Cera or I, and we will get it for you. Serefina, the one by the door, will be following you around so you will have a constant guard. By the way my name is Noa." Relena smiled friendly and shook Noa's hand. My dark green sweater was suffocating my body because it was the middle of a huge heat wave, luckily I had worn a black pair shorts.

Cera, seeing that I was bored and wanted to play on my laptop, she spoke up her voice firm but quiet, "Relena-sama, may we be excused so as we may go find our rooms?" Queen Relena nodded and waved us out like we were just the stupid and useless soldiers she had put out of work with her total pacifist ways. Well I guess we just were soldiers but the war was over and yet we were still treated like crap. When we got to the room we were staying in, we found that all three of us were going to share a room. All I did was walk in set my stuff down and pull out my laptop. The other two had laptops also but they remained unused compared to mine. Noa changed and went to sit in the sun and get a tan since living on the colonies had made her rather pale. Cera laid down on her bed, her dark brown hair spreading out on the pillow turning the pillow brown instead of the whit it had been, for about an hour then she changed and joined Noa.

I walked out later and sat at a wrought iron table that was off in a corner, after changing into a dark green tank top and a pair of black short shorts. Noa lifted her head to look at me, her dark brown hair gaining a lighter brown with the little sun that hit it, but then lowered her head back down to the seat slowly. Cera cracked an eye at me but closed it without a word. I watched them with amused eyes and wished that I would be able to laugh on the outside about their appearance at the moment. Soon they got up and went back inside to change in to more comfortable clothes.

'And they say I never realize things when I'm on my computer.' I thought with a wry smile. Cera and Noa joined me at the table and began to talk. After a while Cera gave me her patented annoyed look and I just glared at her before typing again. I was tempted to ask why she was giving me that look but I already knew why. I was getting the look because I was being my normal antisocial self and she wanted me to gossip with her and Noa. But since I was being a bitch and wouldn't bend to her will, she quickly slammed the cover down on my laptop. I got up quick and Cera did too. She smiled coyly and then began to run.

I smirked and said under my breath, "Omea o korosu Cera." Before chasing her out of our room down the hall back to our room and then down the stairs and into the common room. That's where the chase was at a stand still, because Cera couldn't move with out falling into a trap. I smirked and stood straight and tall, totally reaching my height of 5'6". Cera stood and reached her height of 5'6" only to break down laughing. I spun around to be face to face with a young man with chestnut brown hair and indigo eyes. He was about 4 inches taller then I, and there he was making bunny ears on the back of my head. I growled loudly at him and reached for my hip, where my gun had been placed so it was out of sight but not out of mind. Cera saw this and quickly crossed the room to place a hand on my shoulder. I shook it off and threw a glare at the boy and then I stalked off to find the gym.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's P.O.V

After Serefina left Cera smiled kindly and said, "My name is Cera. Sorry about my friend, she is very… she is very distant." The boy nodded and smiled crookedly.

"The name is Duo Maxwell. I have a friend like her but he is probably worse." Duo said his hand going to scratch the back of his head in an embarrassed fashion.

Cera smiled and rolled her eyes at the comment. "Serefina is kind but I guess a hard life like hers makes it hard for her to even begin to be human."

Duo was about to ask her what she meant by that comment when he saw Hirro and decided to be annoying. "Cera, This is the person I was talking about. Hirro please meet Cera." Cera smiled her hello and Hirro just stared at her trying to find out if she was there to hurt Relena. Duo saw this and shook his head.

Cera looked over Hirro's shoulder and smiled mischievously. "Serefina-chan." She called as Serefina walked into the kitchen and sat in front of her laptop at the oak table in the dining room. Cera stood in front of Serefina and waited for her to notice she had a visitor.

Unknown to Cera, Serefina had already figured out she had visitors and she was just ignoring them. "Serefina Najra, you better stop ignoring me!" Cera said in a pissed voice. Serefina looked up from her work with an arched eyebrow raised just the slightest.

Cera smiled and said in an over-cheerful voice she used to annoy Serefina, " Serefina-chan I want you to meet Duo Maxwell, and Hirro Yui." Serefina looked them over noticing slight bulges that were almost invisible to the naked eye or unless you were looking for them. She noticed that they weren't packing much but they were dangerous people, Serefina could tell from their body stances and she had been around enough bad people to know.

"Hn." Was all Serefina said before typing on her laptop again while her eyes quickly scanned the screen to see if the detail on it were correct. Duo's eyes went wide when he heard that. Hirro left only to return with his laptop, He sat next to Serefina and began hacking his head bent close to the screen. Serefina hacked into the doctor's computer and began to search for her file. When she found it she read everything in it. But all she found was progress reports and such. Serefina smirked and typed in a secret password that she had hacked from the system, and was able to look at all the pilot's histories. She read hers first and frowned when she found stuff that she never remembered.

After reading her profile, she left the kitchen and headed to the gym, and actually found it this time. She set her computer down and quickly tied her hair back into a French braid. Her bangs hung in her face and as she started she had her computer playing music. The first song was Fur Elise, By Beethoven, but it was an amped up trance version so she could train to it. Duo watched Serefina from the door way as she was in perfect sync with the song even with the tempo at the beat it was. After about three hours of intense training, Serefina stopped and caught her breath. She tried to calm her heart, calling on all the training she had ever had on slowing her body down. After her heart rate was at normal she got up and after turning her music off, walked out of the gym her head spinning from the heat of the house. When she reached her room she walked in and silently stripped clothes off, not knowing or caring who was in the room or balcony. After getting clothes she silently walked to the bathroom and ran the water.

As the shower warmed up, Serefina walked over to the sink and carefully removed the anklet she wore and the cross around her neck. She placed them on the sink and then removed the dagger from her hair, before releasing her hair from the braid and getting in to shower.

Meanwhile, Cera and Noa were on the balcony with Queen Relena and Quatre Winner and Trowa Barton. Luckily Noa and Cera had been by the door and not Queen Relena and the others because when Serefina walked in and stripped her clothes with no modesty, Queen Relena might have thrown them out and the guys would freak out. When they heard the shower going Noa smiled and continued talking about what they were talking about before.

When Serefina got out, she dressed in the bathroom and walked out in a pair of tight black Capri's and a fatigue design tube top. As she walked out, she slowly combed her hair, making sure to stay away so that she wasn't roped into talking.

But unfortunately Cera saw her and said, "What do you think Serefina. Do you think that Colony L2 should be fixed up?"

Serefina looked at her with emotionless eyes and a black face before saying, "Hn." This pushed Cera off the deep end and she got up and briskly slapped Serefina across the face with all her might.

"God damn you Serefina. You know for a fact that we are supposed to act like normal people and yet you insist on acting like the robot that you were trained to be. You act more like some robot then some robots. It's your mission to be normal and you know and yet you, of all people ignore the mission." Her voice was a fierce whisper as if trying to get a point across but not wanting the others to hear.

Serefina realized that her cheeks were wet and that her eyes were clouding over. Serefina's mind raced to find the reason why her body was reacting this way but she closed her eyes only to feel the tears still falling. Serefina raised her fingers to her cheek and touched the tears that ran quickly down her cheek in warm paths. As she looked at the moisture on her fingers and tried not to scream in shock as the slight pain from the hit seemed to fade, and Serefina knew that there would be a bruise on her cheek. She then turned and jumped off the balcony and when she landed she ran into the forest that surrounded the man made Palace. With wet hair she ran, blindly towards the sound of water.

Cera watched her for a minute and then turned on her heel and after brushing her hands together like she had just taking out the trash she smile slightly. "That had to be done. Serefina needed a dose of reality." She justified as she sat and sipped her tea. Trowa sat quietly and watched as guilt passed through Cera's eyes and then strong defiance. When Cera and Trowa eyes locked, a silent message of truth passed through and Cera began to talk with Trowa about literature.

Duo had walked around the palace looking for the kitchen, and when he found it he walked in and began to gorge himself on the Chocolate Relena had stock piled for him. Wufei was in his and Hirro's room meditating trying to figure out who the new women where and why they were here. Hirro sat at the desk and typed at his computer trying to forget the girl that shared his looks. But when a email message alert popped up with the girl's name he found that he wanted to read it and trace it until he found out if she was a danger or not. When he read the message he read:

Onii-san,

I guess now that so many years have passed and I'm now a teenager, that you have forgotten me and okaasan and Otousan, and Onii-sama, but I know that you love me and will come back because you promised. I still have your anklet that you gave me. Please don't try and find Okaasan and Otousan. Their gone forever and I guess with them I will lose the emotions attached to them. Well I'm alive and when the war is over I'll look for you, and Duo-chan will help me. Please remember me onii-san, and remember I love you. Well until later… I hope that this email will find you, I put a device on it so it will look all over then Internet for you and it will look until it finds you.

Sayonara

Serefina-chan

When Hirro finished reading he traced it to see that it was indeed from when he was 12. Hirro kept the message and continued checking the web for Oz.


	5. Chapter 5

Hours had passed since Serefina had ran off and she had sat by the waterfall and pond trying to think of why she cried when Cera hit her. Doctor M had beaten her and kicked her, but Serefina soon concluded it was the pain in Cera's eyes that hurt Serefina the most. Also Doctor M may have beaten her, but if she looked back then she saw that her body may have broke, her spirit and her hope for the future never seemed to be damaged. Serefina watched the fish swim in the pond and her mind thought back to the past while her training went on.

Flashback

Serefina sat in her desk and listened to Doctor M talk. She was going over the parts of a Gundam and Serefina sighed in boredom. Unknown to her Doctor M had come up behind her and Serefina laid her head in her arms, Doctor M kicked the chair out from under her. Serefina screamed in shock and sat on the floor in confused daze. Doctor M helped her up and then said class was dismissed. Cera and Noa left but Serefina was told to stay.

"Serefina. You will have a training session tonight and you will have to use the Zero System." Serefina nodded mutely and walked out her arm muscles flexing in her attempt to calm down. When the time came for the session, Serefina looked at her picture of her and Duo and felt a pang of regret as she hid it away. She then walked to the training room. When she entered Doctor M was waiting for Serefina, her maroon eyes holding a secret. "Serefina, this time you will be using the Zero system to fight in space. Every time you are hit you will get a strong burst of electric energy. Your body can only take 10 shocks before you pass out. Also you will get a shock if you start losing it and use your emotion to fight." Serefina nodded and slipped the helmet on her head.

The screen in front of her face lit up and she saw that she was in a Gundam. Her hands reached for the controls and she began to fight. After she destroyed the mobile suits and man run suits she took the helmet off and felt dizzy from the 7 shocks she had taken. "You will keep this up until you can't get shocked anymore and you lose that hopeful light in your eyes, your training is getting you ready for battle but it is also getting you ready for death. Your humanity will get you killed sooner then with out it." Serefina nodded and went to bed. Her mind floated around and she used the laptop she wrote one final email to her brother and after attaching a device to it she sent it and then deleted any evidence of the email from her computer. She then climbed in bed and prayed that she forgot Duo and her brother. She reached into a box and pulled out her pocket watch and took her chocker off and put in a safe place before opening her pocket watch and falling asleep to the music.

End flashback

Serefina stood quickly and hid behind the waterfall as a young man with silver blond hair walked out of the brush and head for his car, but then he stopped and walked to the pond. He looked down a soft smile on his face, as he looked at his reflection, before leaving and getting in his car. Serefina slipped out and after making sure that she had good foot and hand holes she climbed the rose trellis to the balcony outside her room. As she walked in she was dimly aware that Cera and Noa where nowhere to be seen. So she quickly changed into a sleeveless white sundress that served as one of the only nice things she owned, then she slipped on a pair of white high heels, and then a floppy white hat that covered her face at the right angle. She walked down stairs and walked into the kitchen to get a cup of coffee, the hat sitting on her head in a slightly slanted way. When she poured her coffee she went and sat down next to Queen Relena at the long table that served as a Dining room.

"Why are you all dressed up? I thought soldiers were supposed to look like this." She then pulled out a picture of the marines from thousands of years ago. Serefina looked at her and tried to control her anger. After her coffee was gone Serefina walked to the kitchen to deposit the cup in the dishwasher and when she turned she looked into the eyes of a surprised Noa. Noa's eyes turned somber quickly as she hugged Serefina and jumped when Noa was hugged back by Serefina. When Noa let go, Serefina walked out of the kitchen and walked into the garage where Cera was fixing her ped. When Cera hugged Serefina tenderly, Serefina closed her eyes and hugged her back before hopping on her bike and speeding away. But what caught Cera's attention were the little bits of water on the floor where Serefina's bike used to be. Cera smiled and began working again.

A couple hours later Serefina arrived on Colony L2. She walked briskly to the graveyard she had found when she had come here a couple of years ago. She left flowers at each one and then sat in front of Sister Helen's grave. Serefina looked at the grave and said in a quiet voice, "I'm back. Like I said, I would reserve one day a year to coming to see all the people who guided me. Oh, Sister Helen. Life has changed; I've changed since last time you saw me. I hope you find peace and don't mind a blood stained soul like mine talking to you." Serefina got up from her position on the ground and after dusting herself off she walked to the graves of the people who died in the Colony L6 explosion.

Each person had a personal grave and Serefina walked to the far right to an old Cherry tree. There in the shade of the tree was where her parent's had their graves, the flowers she had placed last year rotted and decomposed. So Serefina placed more on the grave and sat down between the two graves, her hand reaching for the pocket watch in her pocket and the locket, that her mother had been right about she had grown in to it that hung around her neck. Her eyes welled slightly and Serefina closed her eyes to see in her mind's eyes her parents smiling at her and telling her it was okay to cry. And the barriers she had built were released, and the tears fell down her cheek in two burning rivers.

As Serefina cried it felt like her father had begun to hold her and Serefina began to cry harder into his shirt. But when the truth was revealed, the person was Hirro. He had followed Serefina so he could know where his parents were buried and when he found Serefina again she was crying her eyes out by herself. Hirro closed his eyes and held back tears as Serefina quieted and she said softly. "Otousan…you and Okaasan said to find onii-san but I searched for him and I looked for his body on the battle field, but I never found him. I'm scared…I think my humanity is still in me and I don't know how to deal with it. I wish you and Okaasan were alive that way you could look for him." Serefina's hat came off to reveal dark brown hair that, with out the hat, seemed to tumble around her and over her shoulders. Serefina slowly let go and said in a tone that scared Hirro because it was so cruel, "How can I be talking to my Otousan? He died years ago and so did I." Serefina put her hat back on slowly and looked at Hirro with eyes that were puffy and slightly red. Hirro looked at Serefina and struggled to smile as he hugged Serefina tightly, as if protecting her. When Serefina looked at him a light of hope lit in her eyes and Hirro smiled and nodded. Serefina laughed and tackled him.

"ONII-SAN!" she yelled as she tackled him. Hirro smiled because he knew this game, she was trying to get him off balance, and so he grounded himself and caught her standing and spinning her before setting her down. Serefina looked at the graves and she tried to look at their names but her mind told her to let go. "I'll see you both next year. I promise." Serefina whispered before taking her locket off and where her mother's neck should be she dug a hole and placed the locket in the hole before covering the hole and looking at it to make sure she had hidden the evidence.

When she was satisfied Serefina walked towards the docking station her brother walking a little slower. They both boarded the shuttle and Serefina watched the people until she fell asleep from her crying. When they arrived on Earth, Hirro woke his sister woke up and was about to punch Hirro in the nose to break it when she realized who woke her up and she stopped to say, "Sorry Onii-sama. Reflexes." Hirro smiled more easily then before and they headed back to the palace, which took only a short period of time since it was close. As Serefina walked in she headed for her bedroom. When she reappeared she was in a Green Halter top and pair of black jean shorts. Cera and Noa smiled at Serefina and hugged her tightly when she came over.

Serefina sat and watched TV with her friends and at about 9 o'clock Quatre said in his normal quiet voice, "We are going to go to one of my mansions because Relena is getting uncomfortable with all the people here." Serefina knew that Quatre really meant that Relena thought she was creeping in on her prey, so she wanted them out of the picture. But Serefina quietly packed and when she turned to looks around the room she felt a pair of arms encircle her waist right above her hips. Serefina sighed contently and looked out the corner of her eye to see who it was, but she had purposely turned the lights low so she could live without the bright lights of the city. Since the lights were down, the person had held Serefina close to their well-sculpted chest. Serefina ran her hands back along their waist and when she felt a gun she pulled it out quickly so no one would miss it and she pointed it into the person's stomach, but then pointed it lower so it pointed just below the belt. She then turned and looked at the person who was half hidden in shadow.


	6. Chapter 6

"Who are you?" She asked her voice firm but laced with anger. The guy smiled evilly, showing his pointed canines. Serefina stepped back and the man took a step forward to show a guy that looked like Duo except the Duo in front of her had dark violet eyes, black hair, and had bat wings sprouting out of his back the tips just touching the floor. Serefina dropped the gun and sat down heavily on a wooden bench that was at the end of her bed.

The man smiled again, his canines glistening in the dim light. "My name is Shinigami, and I guess that you are my dark angel."

Serefina closed her eyes and nodded, "Setsuna said you would come and get me. But why now, why when I found my brother and the man I love?" Serefina asked her voice about to break.

"You answered your own question." He stated in a bored fashion as if she should have known that. Serefina nodded and closed her eyes in prayer as a blast of energy erupted from her closed hands and enveloped her whole body with the swirl of black wings. When the energy died down Serefina was wearing a short ragged dress that had holes in it but it was decent enough for Serefina. The black wings that erupted from her shoulder blades were like an angel's white wings but they were black and the feathers seemed to have lost the once gossamer appearance for a shining black that was dull compared to the original gossamer. Shinigami smiled and took Serefina's hand and lead her to the balcony. "We need to get you a better out fit because no angel should have to wear rags like that. After breaking into a couple of dress shops, Serefina picked a black Evening gown that had a deep plunge in the back and slits on the sides that ended about upper thigh on each side. The front was low cut and showed off her assets. Shinigami smiled happily and left the store, Serefina following silently her green eyes scanning the ground for anything of interest. When she saw a couple making out she perched on a car top, her legs crossed as her lips moved to the silent tune of a spell she had learned as a child, when she had been an innocent angel of Hope. When she finished the couple calmed down and they looked at each other with loving eyes.

Shinigami frowned but Serefina just lightly kissed his cheek and he forgot his anger. Serefina had always had that effect on men but she smiled and flew up and sat on a cloud her hair loose so it whipped around her like a bunch of little whips whipping her skin and yet it made her think of a picture that she had seen of a dark angel sitting on a cloud her head bent in thought. Serefina closed her eyes to feel the wind caress her face and she opened her wings wide and then closed it around her so she could get lost in a sea of black feathers. Serefina floated like this for a short time then she headed to the mansion she used to live in.

Shinigami watched her for a minute and after attaching his scythe in the sheath on his back, he followed her hi eyes flitting over her figure and smiled to him self at the thought that she was now his forever. She could never be apart of anything in the house again so she kissed the window where each person was, her lip-gloss leaving little smudges on the window. Shinigami looked at the people and frowned before walking over to Serefina and smiling at her, his arms hugged her tightly before lightly placing a butterfly kiss on her lips.

Serefina smiled and kissed him full on the lips her lips tasting like the chocolate flavored lip-gloss she wore. Serefina then went up and sat on the roof and watched Cera and Noa talk in the moonlight. Serefina wished she could be down there with them, ignoring them like usual but still enjoying the feeling that she was loved. Shinigami came and sat with her, his dark violet eyes sparkling in a seductive way. Serefina smiled and ran her tongue over her canines that were already pointed after only an hour in this body.

When Hirro left the house in a pair of jeans and a green tank top his black leather jacket flaring out in the wind; Serefina could see the white wings that were not really there but were still visible and still brought a sense of disgust and hate to her life and her mind. Shinigami must have seen them because he was hissing and Serefina stopped him from throwing rocks and such things at him.

"Shi-chan, I wish that we were just two humans. And its times like this that I wish I were an angel so I could stay dormant in my host and if I had my holy power I could make us human and we would be happy for once. I don't want to loose you again to that stupid fight again." Shinigami smirked at the thought of the woman he loved as she used to be as an angel and how much had wished to hold her and be with her. But he also came to the cold realization that it was his fault she had become the demon that she was now.

So with disgust, for himself and for the thought of angels, laced in his voice he said, "You need a new name because Serefina is what you were called as an angel."

Serefina looked at him and then thought quietly her eyes looking at the moon. "Cassandra." Serefina (now Cassandra) stated as she stood up the dress falling into place by itself. Shinigami stood also and looked down at his love to see a weird light die in her eyes and her green eyes became dark, like two dark pools of color on her face. Cassandra flexed her wings and looked at the world from an angel's view first then a demon's and she saw the vast difference in the two thoughts. She looked at everyone and saw the struggle for good and bad in each person.

Shinigami and Cassandra soon found an abandoned building and climbed into one of the higher apartment that was abandoned didn't see to have been used in years. They both curled up in the bed and were soon asleep. Shinigami held the hand of his love and when he awoke as the sun fell behind the trees he realized that Cassandra was shivering so he got up and placed a blanket over her slim body before crawling into the bed also and falling asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Meanwhile everyone thought Serefina had left for a mission and would probably be back so they moved everything into the mansion and they placed Serefina's things in the room that they had said was hers. By the next day no one till hadn't seen Serefina and everyone had different degrees of worry about her, well everyone except Wufei who secretly wondered where she was, but on the outside was indifferent. When they all went to bed in the new mansion, Noa sat on the balcony and looked at the stars her heart flying as she thought about the guy she had met.

Cassandra sat behind her a watched as she changed from the serious, kind woman she had known to a teeny bobber that was obsessed with boys. A smile graced Cassandra's face as she watched Noa her normal dark features lightened slightly.

"I'm sorry my love for making you the way you are just for my selfish needs." Shinigami said in a quiet voice as his breath tickled her cheek. Cassandra looked at Shinigami and then looked at Noa. At that moment she decided something and stood up her wings stretching slightly as she stepped off the roof. With her wings stabilized her she floated in front of Noa and when Noa's face gained a surprised look she closed her eyes and she landed her wings folding behind her so that the tips just barely touched the floor. Cassandra sat and as her wings rearranged themselves so that she wasn't sitting on them. Noa looked at Cassandra with eyes that were filled with shock, fear and another hidden emotion, and when she tried to speak but no sound came out and Cassandra raised a hand to stop Noa from trying.

"Noa, Please don't try and talk. Now that you have seen me your voice cords are frozen. That is the way god put it so that we demons would not be able to have a normal life." Noa nodded and sat to listen to her friend speak. Cassandra smiled and began to explain what had happened. When she finished she picked a sleeping Noa and carried her back to her room putting her in her bed. Cassandra grabbed the bag that both Noa and Cera had to carry in to the room with one hand then quickly walked out her hands scribbling part of an old legend. When she finished she kissed the paper to show she had written it and took out her pocket watch from her father and placed it on the note before then walking out, pausing in to doorway to the balcony and she looked at her two best friends her eyes filling with sad tears. "Good bye my friends. May your life be spared." She then walked out and headed for the old abandoned apartment that Shinigami had taken as his own for the time being.

But unknown to her that Cera had awoken and watched with silent eyes as she saw the person that she had known for years become something that she had been taught was just a child's imagination and frankly it scared her to think that her best friend was a demon. She lay down again after Cassandra; the person she once had known as Serefina, had walked out of the balcony and flew off her tears glinting in the moonlight.

When the sun rose the next day, Cera had convinced herself that it was just a dream. But when she walked to the desk in her room, she saw the note the lip-gloss still shining in the glinting morning light. Noa stayed asleep oblivious to the day and so Cera folded the note and placed it in her pocket before leaving the room. When she entered the kitchen she tried to look like nothing had happened as she sipped the cup of coffee that she had made but her stormy blue eyes showed that there was something wrong. Quatre silently probed her mind and found that she had placed the note in her pocket. But with a little more probing just under her radar he found out another part to her problem, which she had seen Serefina that night before. He shook his head to leave hers and he sipped at his tea quietly contemplating the idea that Serefina was a demon and the final war would start once again.

As Serefina slipped her clothes on she made her wings disappear quietly and smiled tightly as her fanged canines slipped out of her lips. She could hide the wings if she wanted but the other effects were harder to hide and she would use too much energy to hide it all for more then one day. Her white sundress was slightly discolored but her slightly pale skin was perfect for the dress. But she was still human to a point. So she tried not to look in the mirror so as she wouldn't see her damned state. Shinigami walked out of his room and hugged Serefina tightly before he led her out into the sunlight. Cassandra slipped on a pair of silver sunglasses that made her look like one cool person. Shinigami also slipped the same glasses that they were "borrowing" from the store, and walked out.

As they walked Cassandra looked into the sunlight and she tried to stop the tears that were prickling the back of her eyes. 'The war starts in three days…' Cassandra's thought trailed off and Shinigami led her in the direction of the park. As they entered, Cassandra scanned the place and when she spotted someone that was familiar she smiled and walked down the path near the bench they were sitting at. When she passed the woman, Cassandra realized that she was Relena. Her evil smirk grew rapidly as Cassandra quickly met up with Shinigami and quickly told him her plan. Shinigami smiled widely at the mischief but sat on a bench with a tired slump. Cassandra looked at him worriedly and wrapped her thin arms around him.

"Cass-chan, why does the world seem to hate us so?" Shinigami asked in a childish voice. Cassandra looked at him and smiled at the nickname she had been given all those years back when the world was their playground.

"Shini-chan, we are hated because of our forbidden love. We are hated for the exact reason of God scorns us and Lucifer shoos us away like the plague. When the war starts there will be a sacrificial lamb that will heal the world and then we can be together, no matter what anyone says." Shinigami looked up from his resting place of Cassandra's lap and smiled quietly before sitting up and kissing her quickly on the lips, before lying down once more. Cassandra ran her fingers through his black hair and closed her eyes to try and convince herself of the truth. 'I will have to be the lamb because of the legend. But I don't want to loose anyone ever again. He knows this but he ignores it so that he wont worry himself.' Cassandra thought with a soft smile before undoing his braid and running her fingers through the silken strands. When she had it all untangled she quickly and expertly braided it and tied it off before placing her own hair in a messy bun and closing her eyes to the noon sun. She knew that Shinigami was fast asleep so she absently ran her fingers through his hair and looked at the happy couples and children that inhabited the rather large park.

But when Cera and Quatre entered the park Cassandra quickly woke Shinigami up and then got up from the bench herself. Shinigami's eyes were blurry and full of sleep but he got up and quick as lightning and followed Cassandra. When Quatre detected the fuzzy aura of Serefina he turned and followed his sense. When he found her he saw she was sitting on a bench not far from the park. Her green eyes were dull like someone who hasn't had the love and treatment they needed. Quatre's cornflower blue eyes filled with wisdom beyond his years.

"It's coming." Quatre stated with a quiet voice. Cassandra looked at him and saw the wisdom and before she could stop herself, she ran to Quatre and cried into his shoulder. Shinigami stood up and Quatre moved over slightly to give Shinigami some space to move and stand were he was but Shinigami just shook his head and looked at Cassandra with quiet eyes. Cera looked at the man and frowned as she scanned the blockade he placed up in his mind. His eyes met hers and Cera felt a jolt of electricity skip over her mind. Cera stumbled and glared at the man and then looked at Serefina. Cassandra's eyes were slightly puffy and her eyes were slightly hidden by heavy eyelids.

"Sir, She is just sleepy from crying. Once she gets some sleep she will be as good as new." Quatre said as Shinigami picked her up like a wounded child, her arms hugging her waist.

Shinigami smiled and said in a quiet voice as he watched Cassandra, "The name is Shinigami. I'm the side of your friend Duo Maxwell that he neglects to show people. I was called out of him by this angel's cry. She is the angel that was a high-ranking angel in Heaven but we fell in love and she was forced to live on earth and was cursed to live as a demon for all eternity, never truly dieing only being reborn into the same body as the one she just left. Her black wings are the horrible reminders of her betrayal and the fangs and such are signs of her change from human to her demon form. Her demon form will stay asleep until the final war is close then our souls reach for each other and our true forms are revealed. Duo Maxwell is the same as before but now he wont have the voice in his head telling him to destroy everything." He paused for a moment and placed a sleeping Cassandra on the bench they had been sitting on. Quatre had sat down and Cassandra's head was in his lap. Cera sat on Quatre's other side her hands gracefully folded in her lap. Shinigami sat on the sidewalk and looked at Cassandra, his eyes scanning her face for some answers before continuing on with his story, "Quatre I know you remember the Great War from when the world was new?" He waited for Quatre to nod before he continued, "I do vividly and this time it will be worse. Has the angel started to change at all?"

Quatre nodded solemnly and looked at Cera a sad smile. "We are all becoming those people." He stated as Shinigami got up and picked Cassandra up from the bench.

"She changed her name to Cassandra so you need to call her that." And with that he disappeared without a trace. Quatre looked at Shinigami with clouded eyes and then walked off with Cera following him her mind reviving some of the memories that had lain dormant in her mind since the beginning of time.

When Cassandra awoke she saw a white ceiling and her mind whispered to her, 'yet another unfamiliar ceiling…' but she just closed her eyes and felt her mind squash the little voice. When she felt someone enter the room her eyes opened slightly to see Shinigami come over and place a warm cloth on her forehead and before leaving he placed a soft kiss on her lips. When he had disappeared Cassandra opened her eyes again and frowned as she felt her sharpened canine nick her lip. As she lightly sucked her lip, her mind flitted around her head in a confused haze. Where was she? Why was Shinigami being so sweet? But as the time passed Cassandra's mind started to clear from the haze and when night had fallen she was feeling better and she walked to the bathroom to hear the shower running. She shook her head slightly then stopped because she began to sway like a drunken sailor. When the dizziness passed she walked to the kitchen and found a tall glass of a dark red substance. She picked the glass up and took a small timid sip before quickly draining the cup of the contents.

When she turned, she turned to see Shinigami walk out of the bathroom in his normal black slacks and a black tank top that showed off her muscular body. Shinigami looked at her lips and noticed that the red substance was beading on her lips. He briskly walked over and kissed her his tongue slipping out and lightly removing the beads of substance. When they separated Shinigami smiled in a predatory way as he stepped back and sat on the counter. Cassandra smiled and walked so she was standing in between his legs. "Thank you Shini-chan. The blood was sweet and tasted like heaven." She lightly kissed him and quickly pushed her guilt of having to use another being to survive to the back of her head. When she tried to pull away Shinigami placed a light hand on the back of her head and held her head where it was before slipping his tongue into her mouth to taste the sweet metallic taste of the blood she had consumed. As his tongue explored her mouth, Cassandra tried to with hold a moan that was ripping at her throat. She had refused to let anyone kiss her like this but against Shinigami, her true love, she knew no way to say no. The feeling that she had tried to hide bubbled to the surface and Cassandra moaned quietly as she responded to the kiss. She slipped her hands around his neck and smiled as she felt his hands settle around her hips. They separated slowly and when Cassandra laid her head on Shinigami's shoulder she felt him hug her close tightly as if he let go she would disappear.


	8. Chapter 8

Meanwhile…

When Quatre got back to the mansion he walked into the common room that was the known hangout for everyone and said in his normal quiet voice, "She has converted it is the beginning." Wufei looked up and nodded his onyx eyes glinting with an angry flame. Hirro looked at Quatre with sad eyes and then quickly strode out heading for his room. When he returned he had a pocket watch clutched in his hands.

Duo recognized it immediately and said in a quiet voice that was abnormally serious or him, "That is Serefina-chan's pocket watch that her momma gave her." Hirro nodded and handed it to Cera who looked at it dumbly.

"What are expecting me to do with it Hirro?" But her story blue eyes flashed a sky blue and Cera just smiled as she picked up the pocket watch. She slowly turned it over and opened it to hear the music seep from it. She slowly closed the top and looked at Quatre and when he nodded Cera closed her eyes, her hands holding the pocket watch to her chest, her head bent as the wind picked up and seemed to envelop Cera. Noa walked in when she felt the power and frowned when she saw the picture Cera was conjuring up. What Noa saw was the Serefina she had grown up with, hugging a man that looked like Duo and the look on her face was something that Noa and wished to see all the time she had known Serefina. The look of peace and happiness that was on her face was astonishing. But Cera erased the image and then turned and looked at the people behind her with sad eyes. "We must protect this world." That was all she said before she sat down and looked at the pocket watch in her hands with tear filled eyes that seemed to show the truth of the matter. Noa walked over and enveloped her in a comforting hug and then looked at the boys around her with a quiet determination in her eyes.

Quatre looked at Cera with tear filled eyes and a voice behind them said in a quiet voice, "Quatre-kun you knew that this would happen. We will all lose the one we love before the new world is reborn. But that is only if the sacrificial lamb stays hidden in the shadows." When they turned around they saw the person they once knew as Serefina and the sadness in her eyes seemed to break the demon look in her eyes. Noa got up and tried to hug her but an invisible force stopped her within feet from her. 'Serefina-chan, I can make it so the curse on you is lifted and the people here can speak to you but you will look like the angel you once were.' Cera thought to her through their link and when Cassandra nodded she spoke the spell. When she finished there was a great force of power that struck Cassandra and she screamed as her body changed from the demon to the beautiful angel she had once been.

When the power had finished Cassandra felt the power enter her body. The blacks wings that Cassandra had accepted were pure white and gossamer again. And her dress was a toga that was short enough to give her full motion of her legs but still kept the wearer's modesty. Her sharpened canines had changed back to normal canines, so that she had the perfect image she had had 2 million years before. When she landed she smiled slightly and looked around for Shinigami. He had retreated to a corner to sulk but with some pitiful looks on Cassandra's part she got him to come and sit on the table next to her.

"Thank you Cera-chan. But I guess I can't make my wishes come true with the power I feel in my body?" Cera smiled sadly and shook her head and then looked at Shinigami with quiet eyes. Shinigami looked frazzled but even more he looked pissed and even Cera's calming voice across his mind was no comfort. Cassandra looked at him and smiled quietly before kissing his cheek. Shinigami wiped the remnants of the kiss away and then licked his hand to find the taste of honeysuckle nectar that has always surrounded Cassandra when they would meet each other back in the time before she was a demon. "Quatre-kun, you know that we must not fight on earth for the danger that it could hold to the civilians. So I will help to make the battle field of the first ancient war." Quatre nodded and closed his eyes while he chanted in ancient Arabic. Cassandra chanted the words of the ancient Angels and Cera and Noa stepped up to chant the ancient words of the mages. When they all finished chanting a portal to the first battlefield was opened, the battlefield that was the place of the first Great War at the beginning of time. And so Cassandra smiled serenely as the power left her and her normal body returned. She sighed quietly as her body returned to the one she had been cursed with, but Noa looked at her with questioning eyes and then walked through the portal.

When Wufei stepped through, a large drag on appeared next to him and Wufei smiled genuinely at the dragon before mounting it.

When Cera and Noa walked through their clothes were that of natives to the desert and two birds had appeared. One of the birds was a dove and while the other was a raven. Noa took to the dove and Cera took the Raven.

Next came Quatre and Trowa. When Quatre stepped through he realized that he was dress in light Arabian clothes of old and the turban on his head was almost unnoticeable.

When Trowa stepped through his clothes appeared to be that of a guard. The Arabian clothes were fitting enough to look good on his slim body.

The next people were Duo, Hirro, and Shinigami. Duo gained a black set of noble looking clothes while Shinigami appeared to have his normal clothes unchanged in anyway.

Cassandra was last to enter and when she walked across the sand dunes with everyone her clothes seemed to have the least to hide. The form-fitting top was tight enough to be comfortable and the pants were loose but not to loose.

When they reached the battlefield Hirro closed his eyes and his angel's wings appeared and he pulled his long sword out of the many folds of his clothing.

Shinigami pulled his weapon out of the folds of his clothing and got in to a ready position. Hirro followed his example and got into his ready position. As they both shot off they began to slash calmly. But as the battle went on Shinigami began to lose control of his emotions and began to slash wildly at Hirro. Hirro like always kept his cool and kept all of his emotions in check so he was able to keep the serene look on his placid face, unlike Shinigami who's face was changing quickly from one emotion to the next.

As the battle raged between the Angel and Demon, the demons of hell had been let loose so there was a strong scent of blood as everyone fought with the demons. Cassandra watched everything from the sky and frowned as she saw the demons creep from the shadows and attack her friends.

When a black dragon demon with glittering eyes and wicked long teeth that had come up behind Cera, and slashed her shoulder and back. So she quickly turned her daggers flashing as she began to fight the massive creature, But she soon found it was a loosing battle, her life force, and her blood spilling form all of her wounds.

When Noa saw her trouble she ran over quickly and began to fight with a short sword but the demon was stronger then they thought and soon after they started they met a bloody and dishonorable death, their bodies ripped to shreds by the demon.

Quatre, Trowa, Wufei and Duo all fought multiple other demons but they as they fought they all were ripped to little pieces by the onslaught of the demons that had rampaged them and surrounded them. Cassandra walked through the demons and fought off all the demons that were in her way and the ones that had tried to fight her.

When she reached the middle of the fighting where Shinigami and Hirro were fighting, she looked and saw that they were both bleeding from wounds that the other had caused and so she looked at the flying blades and then silently and defiantly walked in to the shower of silver, deadly blades. When both of the blades sunk into Cassandra's chest and abdomen, she thanked God that she would never lose her love again. Shinigami quickly pulled his sword out and so did Hirro only to have Cassandra fall to the ground in an undignified heap.

Shinigami held her close, close enough to him and he heard her whisper, "Some one had… to be the lamb and… I had nothing to gain and… nothing to loose so… I was perfect. Please God make… me and Shini-chan human… so that we can live with each other… for a real lifetime." Then her body went limp and Shinigami yelled with an angry scream at the one thing that she had looked up to even though she was damned.

"GOD if you can hear me! Bring her back! I want my love back and I will go to the depths of heaven to get her if you don't return her to me!" But all his screaming did was make his throat raw and make tears streak down his cheeks. So he let his anger out on the demons from hell. Every stroke took out 3 demons and the tears went unchecked down his cheeks. Hirro helped but was killed rather cruelly by a rather large and powerful demon.

When all the demons were dead, Shinigami looked at Cassandra's body and picked it up, silently calling on a portal to take him to the place were her body would be needed. Heaven was where he was going and when he entered he looked around. His indigo eyes flashed as he quickly walked to the room where HE was. When Shinigami kicked the door open HE was sitting in a huge chair behind a huge desk. Shinigami laid Cassandra on the desk and then stepped back.

"It was her dieing wish that you and her be made human but you do know that for this to happen you will be reborn, in these bodies, and will have to meet on your own?" Shinigami nodded and looked at his love with a deep feeling of hate smoldering in the hidden recesses. HE nodded and looked at Cassandra and snapped his fingers. Three angels came in and escorted Shinigami out and one picked up Cassandra. Shinigami walked next to the angel that was holding Cassandra and when they entered a huge room of marble, he squatted next to Cassandra as the angels started to put things in the huge pond in the middle. When the most powerful angel came over to Shinigami and Cassandra, She picked up Cassandra and lightly kissed her forehead before placing her on the floor. Within moments Cassandra sat up slowly and looked around confused. Her body was converted her past angel self so she looked like the high ranking angel that had helped so many lower angels through their training. But when the realization of what happened hit her like a ton of bricks she looked around and her face gained a superior and almost royal look to it.

Shinigami looked at her and suppressed a growl as he watched his love become the powerful being that he had known. When Cassandra heard Shinigami stand she looked at him and her face softened quickly before she ran to him and stood in his embrace like a scared child. Moments passed and no one had moved and then Cassandra stepped from Shinigami's warm and inviting embrace to stand in front of him and look warmly at one of the girls who she had helped through her guardian angel training. The girl looked at Cassandra with quiet eyes and an even quieter mouth.

Cassandra hugged her and then stepped back to get a better look at her, while saying in a quiet voice as she looked around her, "Stephanie, Were are my friends? They died also and they mean to much to me for me to be reborn without them." Cassandra looked at Stephanie with pleading eyes and then to Cassandra's surprise Stephanie pointed behind them. Serefina spun around and looked at the figures behind her and Shinigami. Her eyes misted over with tears as she ran to Noa and nearly knocked her over when she collided with her.

Duo looked over at her and raised and eyebrow saying in sarcastic voice, "You didn't really think that you could have gotten away from us that easily?" Cassandra looked that Duo and hugged him tightly, her feathers tickling his nose. His bat wings, like Shinigami's, flexed when she was near and she just lightly smiled at the movement before running to her brother.

"ONII-SAN!" she yelled as she collided with him. Hirro hugged her back tightly and then looked at Shinigami with critical eyes. His wings flexed into a comfortable position and when he released Cassandra, he lightly kissed her forehead in a big brotherly way. When it was Wufei's turn to be hugged Cassandra only held her hand out so they could shake hands, but Wufei pulled her into a warm, more then friendship hug. The heat from the fire in his chest, the flame of justice, heated Cassandra's very being as the hug lasted longer then it should have. When he was finished hugging her she moved on to Quatre and Trowa. They both looked at her and Quatre hugged Cassandra tightly before she shook hands with Trowa. Then came Cera and her eyes began filling with more tears. Her tears had been falling the whole time but they quickened as she hugged Cera tightly and then hugged Noa tightly.

"You two will always be in my heart, even if fate makes it so we will never meet in life we will always be one in heaven." Cassandra said as Noa and Cera began to cry. As she stepped away from her family she felt a light hand on her shoulder.

She turned to see Stephanie. "Serefina-san, the pool is ready. All you need to do is walk into it and it will give your soul to an unborn child." The last part was directed to the whole group and so couple by couple went in first then the single guys went in. Cassandra and Shinigami were last and they looked at each other before tenderly kissing each other. Shinigami stepped up to the pool and before he stepped in he lightly brushed Cassandra's tears away and also brushed the tear streaks down her cheeks away before getting ready to step into the pool. Cassandra gave one look to Stephanie before stepping in her hand tightly clasped to Shinigami's.

Nine months later… "Mrs. Najra, you are the parent of a healthy baby girl." The doctor said all the faces hidden in shadow. The woman looked at the doctor and said in a strong and confident voice, "I will name her Serefina. Serefina Najra." Then she continued cooing to the baby, "I'll name you Serefina because you're going to be the light of hope that will keep me going when things get tough." The woman's eyes looked for her husband and when she saw him in a corner, drunk and very unconscious, she frowned deeply at him and gave the doctor her baby, her eyes following it. The baby was almost hidden by her heavy eyelids but she forced herself to stay awake until the baby was gone. When the baby disappeared she glanced at her husband and shivered from the disgust that seemed to come off of the man. "The sooner I get out of here the best." She mumbled to herself as she lay down under all the comforters and quickly fell into the oblivion of sleep.

Across town another doctor said, "Mrs. Diablo, you are the proud parent of a strong and healthy baby boy." The faces of the doctor and the woman were hidden in shadow once again. The woman looked at her side and closed her eyes as she realized that her husband was late again so she said quietly, "I'll name him Christopher." The doctor nodded and the woman looked out the bay window in her room and looked to the heavens as if asking for something. The labor had been hard and long but she sat in her hospital bed looking out the window silently as she waited for sleep that had eluded her all afternoon. Her mind was troubled and she watched carefully for her husband, who was most likely late because of work. But the woman looked at her hands and was happy to see the gold band on her finger though the color had dulled with time. The woman's vision of the sunlight streaming through the window was hidden by a thick curtain of wavy brown hair that hung around her face in a halo. When sleep came to the woman she lay down quietly the sheet rustling with her movement but they seemed to hold her in its comforting embrace. As she fell asleep she smiled slightly for the first time in many years.

THE END


End file.
